gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Links
Links to other sites for further reference. USA-Related Links *Buzzerblog - Blog with info on game show-related information. *Game Show News Net - A site with news stories relating to game/reality shows, as well as recaps of the day's shows. *The Game Show Pilot Light - Site on unsold American game show pilots. *Golden-Road.Net - Forum on America's longest-running and most successful game show, The Price Is Right. *The Game Show Forum - Forum dedicated to game shows. *Sam's Game Show World - Site that's devoted to game shows. *GameShowNetworkNews - Site that's devoted to Game Show Network/GSN. *Game Show Network - Official website of the U.S. game show channel. *Reality Wanted - Site for casting and info on upcoming and current reality shows. Wikis Wiki sites devoted to one specific show or production company. Note that the quality of these sites may vary. *[http://audc.wikia.com/ Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. *[http://theamazingrace.wikia.com/ The Amazing Race Wiki] — Wiki devoted to The Amazing Race. *[http://afv.wikia.com/ America's Funniest Home Videos Wiki] - Wiki devoted to America's Funniest Home Videos. *[http://americangladiators.wikia.com/ American Gladiators Wiki] — Wiki devoted to American Gladiators. *[http://agt.wikia.com/ America's Got Talent Wiki] - Wiki devoted to America's Got Talent. *[http://americanidol.wikia.com/ American Idol Wiki] - Wiki devoted to American Idol. *[http://americasnexttopmodel.wikia.com America's Next Top Model Wiki] - Wiki devoted to America's Next Top Model. *[http://apprentice.fandom.com/ The Apprentice Wiki] - Wiki devoted to The Apprentice. *[http://bachelor-nation.wikia.com/ Bachelor-Nation Wiki] - Wiki devoted to The Bachelor, The Bachelorette, Bachelor Pad, Bachelor in Paradise & The Bachelor Winter Games. *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/ BattleBots Wiki] - Wiki devoted to BattleBots. *[http://beat-the-clock.wikia.com/ Beat the Clock Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Beat the Clock. *[http://bigbrother.wikia.com/ Big Brother Wiki] -Wiki devoted to Big Brother. *[http://biggestloser.wikia.com/ The Biggest Loser Wiki] — Wiki devoted to The Biggest Loser. *[http://cardsharks.wikia.com/ Card Sharks Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Card Sharks. *[http://celebnamegame.wikia.com/ Celebrity Name Game Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Celebrity Name Game. *[http://the-chase.wikia.com/ The Chase Wiki] - Wiki devoted to The Chase. *[http://thechallenge.wikia.com/ The Challenge Wiki] - Wiki devoted to The Challenge. *[http://concentration.wikia.com/ Concentration Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Concentration. *[http://dancingwiththestars.wikia.com/ Dancing with the Stars Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Dancing with the Stars. *[http://datingnaked.wikia.com/ Dating Naked Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Dating Naked. *[http://deal.wikia.com/ Deal or No Deal Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Deal or No Deal. *[http://familyfeud.wikia.com/ Family Feud Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Family Feud. *[http://family-game-night.wikia.com/ Family Game Night Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Family Game Night. *[http://fearfactor.wikia.com/ Fear Factor Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Fear Factor. *[http://hellskitchen.wikia.com/ Hell's Kitchen Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Hell's Kitchen. *[http://hollywoodgamenight.wikia.com/ Hollywood Game Night Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Hollywood Game Night. *[http://hollywoodsquares.wikia.com/ Hollywood Squares Wiki] -Wiki devoted to Hollywood Squares. *[https://ink-master-tv.fandom.com/wiki/Ink_Master Ink Master Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Ink Master. *[http://jeopardyhistory.wikia.com/ Jeopardy! History Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Jeopardy! *[http://lingo.wikia.com/ Lingo Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Lingo (GSN version). *[http://matchgame.wikia.com/ Match Game Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Match Game. *[http://name-that-tune.wikia.com/ Name That Tune Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Name That Tune. *[http://password.wikia.com/ Password Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Password. *[http://press-your-luck.wikia.com/wiki/ Press Your Luck Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Press Your Luck. *[http://priceisright.wikia.com/ The Price Is Right Wiki] — Wiki devoted to The Price is Right '' *[http://projectrunway.wikia.com/ ''Project Runway Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Project Runway. *[http://pyramidgameshow.wikia.com/ Pyramid Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Pyramid. *[http://remotecontrol.wikia.com/ (MTV's) Remote Control Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Remote Control. *[http://risingstar.wikia.com/ Rising Star Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Rising Star. *[http://robotwars.wikia.com/ Robot Wars Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Robot Wars. *[http://logosrupaulsdragrace.wikia.com/wiki/ RuPaul's Drag Race Wiki] - Wiki devoted to RuPaul's Drag Race. *[http://saleofthecentury.wikia.com/ Sale of the Century Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Sale of the Century. *[http://sasukepedia.wikia.com/ Sasukepedia Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Sasuke. *[http://thesingoff.wikia.com/ The Sing-Off Wiki] — Wiki devoted to The Sing-Off. *[http://squareonetv.wikia.com/ Square One Television Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Square One Television. *[http://soyouthinkyoucandance.wikia.com/ So You Think You Can Dance Wiki] — Wiki devoted to So You Think You Can Dance. *[http://supermarketsweep.wikia.com/ Supermarket Sweep Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Supermarket Sweep. *[http://survivor.wikia.com/ Survivor Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Survivor. *[http://tttt.wikia.com/ To Tell the Truth Wiki] — Wiki devoted to To Tell the Truth. *[http://topchef.wikia.com/ Top Chef Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Top Chef. *[http://totaldrama.wikia.com/ Total Drama Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Total Drama. *[http://thevoice.wikia.com/ The Voice Wiki] - Wiki devoted to The Voice. *[http://theweakestlink.wikia.com/ The Weakest Link Wiki] - Wiki devoted to The Weakest Link. *[http://whatsmyline.wikia.com/ What's My Line? Wiki] — Wiki devoted to What's My Line? *[http://wheeloffortunehistory.wikia.com/ Wheel of Fortune History Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Wheel of Fortune. *[http://whodunnit.wikia.com/ Whodunnit? Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Whodunnit? (2013 Version). *[http://whoselineisitanyway.wikia.com/ Whose Line Is It Anyway? Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Whose Line is it Anyway?. *[https://wild-n-out.fandom.com/wiki/Wild_%27N_Out Wild 'N Out Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out. *[http://abcwipeout.fandom.com/wiki/Wipeout_Wiki ABC's Wipeout Wiki] - Wiki devoted to the ABC version of Wipeout. *[http://nbc-world-of-dance.wikia.com/ World of Dance Wiki] - Wiki devoted to World of Dance. *[http://millionaire.wikia.com/ Who Wants to Be a Millionaire‎ Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? *[http://xfactor.wikia.com/ The X Factor Wiki] - Wiki devoted to The X Factor. MTV Game Shows *MTV Wiki - Wiki devoted to MTV shows in general. *[http://mtv.fandom.com/wiki/Lip_Service Lip Service Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Lip Service *[http://mtv.fandom.com/wiki/Remote_Control Remote Control Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Remote Control. *[http://mtv.fandom.com/wiki/Singled_Out Singled Out Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Singled Out *[http://mtv.fandom.com/wiki/Trashed Trashed Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Trashed. *[http://mtv.fandom.com/wiki/Turn_it_Up! Turn it Up! Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Turn It Up!. Nick Game Shows *Nickelodeon Wiki — Wiki devoted to Nickelodeon shows in general. *[http://brainsuge.wikia.com/ BrainSurge Wiki] — Wiki devoted to BrainSurge. *[http://doubledare.wikia.com/ Double Dare Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Double Dare. *[http://get-the-picture.wikia.com/ Get the Picture Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Get the Picture. *[http://global-guts.wikia.com/ Global Guts Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Global Guts. *[http://figureitout.wikia.com/ Figure It Out Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Figure it Out. *[http://legends.wikia.com/ Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Legends of the Hidden Temple. *[http://mfgg.wikia.com/ My Family's Got Guts Wiki] - Wiki devoted to My Family's Got GUTS. *[http://nick-arcade.wikia.com/ Nick Arcade Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Nick Arcade. *[http://webheads.wikia.com/ Webheads Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Webheads. Producers/Production Companies *Chuck Barris Wiki - Wiki devoted to the work of Chuck Barris. *Barry & Enright Wiki — Wiki devoted to the work of Jack Barry and Dan Enright. *Bob Stewart Wiki - Wiki devoted to the work of Bob Stewart. *Heatter-Quigley Wiki - Wiki devoted to the work of Merrill Heatter and Bob Quigley. *Mark Goodson Wiki — Wiki devoted to the work of Mark Goodson. *Reg Grundy Wiki — Wiki devoted to the work of Reg Grundy. Networks *NBC Wiki — Wiki devoted to the network NBC. *CBS Wiki — Wiki devoted to the network CBS. *ABC Wiki — Wiki devoted to the network ABC. International Links *GameTV - Website of the Canadian game show channel. *Global Reality Channel - Web site of the Canadian reality show channel. *Challenge - Website of the UK game show channel. *gameshowcentral.co.uk - Website devoted to game shows from the UK (and sometimes the US). Wikis *Canadian Game Shows - Wiki on game shows in Canada. *Australian Game Shows - Wiki on game shows in Australia. *British Game Shows - Wiki on game shows in the United Kingdom. *Britquiz Wiki - Wiki on game shows in the United Kingdom. *International Game Shows - Wiki on game shows around the world. *UKGameshows.com - Not so much a Wiki as it is a rather large fansite on the genre, although it was the inspiration for this site. *GameSHOWS.ru - Wiki on game shows in Russia. Blogsites *The Game Show Memory Lane - Tumblr site on game shows from the United States. *Bother's Bar - blogsite on game shows in the United Kingdom. *Adam's Nostalgic Memories - blogsection on game shows in the United Kingdom. *Mundo Gameshow - blogsite on game shows in Brazil. *Le Coup du Buzzer - blogsite on game shows in France. *gsblog.ru - blogsite on game shows in Russia. *Los Concursos De La Tele - blogsite on game shows in Spain. *gsblog.com.ua - blogsite on game shows in Ukraine. Category:Browse